Lure of Ice
by Aquius
Summary: While the group is lost in an unknown land, Wakka finds himself torn between his feelings for Lulu and the increasing allure of the Aeon Shiva. What is it her finds so appealing about her? Is there any hope with either woman?


They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. In fact, so long had the trek been that even Rikku and Tidus had ceased their usual whining. Lulu, Auron and Kimahri remained silent, although even they were somewhat tired by the whole journey. Although nobody wanted to admit it, they were hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere, so lost that even their enemies did not inhabit the area. For as far as the eye could see, rocky plains ruled; a scene broken only by the occasional exotic plant. Darkness began to consume the sky, the sparkle of stars already becoming visible overhead as the group marched solemnly. As the last flickers of sunlight died, Yuna's gentle voice finally broke the silence. "I think it would be best if we rested now. We're all tired and... and I think it will be easier for us to think tomorrow if we had a good sleep."  
  
Everyone nodded wordlessly, slumping to the ground unanimously and falling almost immediately into deep slumber. However, for one of the group, sleep was the last thing on his mind. Wakka's mind was alive with thoughts, worries and ponderings, images from the last few days flooding into his mind. It was during the last few days that the group had needed to use the element of ice to battle their enemies more effectively, and in order to do that the Aeon Shiva had been summoned on numerous occasions. Of course, Shiva had been summoned by Yuna several times in the past, but it was only recently that Wakka had begun to see the beautiful woman in a different light. Watching the pale azure-skinned woman work in the battlefield had stirred something within him, made him willingly drink in the delicate curves of her form as she moved. She was silent, powerful, exotic...and untouchable. He knew that Yuna was ultimately in control of when he could see her, and she was ultimately the one who could tear the breathtaking creature away again. Part of him hated Yuna for that, even though he was her guardian. She had the power to bring Shiva forward and even then she was just a pawn, a tool that was used to win a battle. Never did anyone stop to simply appreciate the delicate features or allure of the Aeon. To Wakka, she was an icy goddess, bound to servitude. Perhaps he was selfish in wanting her for himself, but on the other hand, he wanted her to be free from the life of endless battles and repetitive misery she seemed to be in currently.  
  
Leaning back against the tall rocky outcrop Yuna had chosen for them to sleep near, Wakka sighed, resting his hand behind his head. He wanted her...badly. His eyes scanned over the silhouetted forms of his group, resting upon the slumbering Lulu. He would be a liar if he said he didn't have feelings for her. He had suppressed them countless times when she did the smallest of things that he found attractive. Flicking her braids over her shoulder, leaning forwards to rest after a fight, the way she looked at him when he knew he'd done something to annoy her...even when she was angry she was attractive, but she had been Chappu's, and that held him back. He doubted he would ever be able to rid himself of the guilt he felt when he looked at her that way...but when he compared her to Shiva, she was a passing fancy. Wakka's feelings for his fellow guardian were strong, but the feelings he had developed for the Aeon were infinitely stronger and more passionate. The mere thought of Shiva brought a heated stirring within his loins. Back when they had been battling, the last time Shiva had been summoned, he could have sworn she looked at him. In fact, he was sure of it. She had purposefully turned to look at him, but her features were unreadable. And then moments later she was gone, desummoned as she was of no further use. He had been tempted to run up to Yuna and beg her to bring the Aeon back. But what would have happened if she had brought her forth? Would Shiva possess the icy temperament of her element? Would she stare at him through emotionless eyes and show no warmth for him?  
  
His worried thoughts were cut short by the increasing tightness of his pants. 'Dammit, not now. Think of something unsexy, think of something unsexy, think of something...gah...dammit!'  
  
Silently, the blitzball player snuck away from the rest of the group, mumbling a long and incoherent string of profanities. He needed a release. Looking around him as he walked, he saw a sufficiently secluded area that was completely hidden from the rest of his comrades, a deep crevice large enough to generously fit two people in. Lowering himself down into the hole, he found it came up to his shoulders, meaning he could go pretty much undetected if he knelt. But he didn't have much time to think as the pressure in his pants began to verge upon pain. Falling to his knees and unzipping his fly, the relief he felt as his throbbing erection was finally released was immeasurable. As his hand began to slide along his length, the images of the icy goddess flooded his mind once more. The harder he tried to remove those images, the more tantalising and welcoming they became. He could almost feel the frozen touch of her lips against his own, her cobalt tresses tumbling over the curve of her breasts and hips. The memory of her sapphire eyes turning to look at him before her desummoning played over and over in his mind...what did it mean? What was she hinting at? His breath ecaped him as he began to reach the edge, his breathing turning to short, jagged gasps. Would all of Shiva be so cold? Would her naked body warm to his touch? Giving a shuddering gasp, hot white seed pumped through his fingers, his eyes squeezed shut but his mind seeing only the Aeon's haunting form. He had to have her...HAD to. If he didn't try to think of a plan soon, he would surely go insane.  
  
Cleaning himself up and heading back to the makeshift camp, Wakka sighed. The situation seemed hopeless, and yet, something within him drove him on...a silent voice that pleaded with him to keep at it and work something out. He couldn't help but feel that perhaps, there was some small chance that that voice was Shiva's. Then again, the madness that seemed to have consumed him could easily have been to blame for his false home. Plonking himself down again in his previous spot by the outcrop, he muttered to himself, "You better know what you're doing brain, ya?" 


End file.
